spysonafandomcom-20200214-history
Shinji
Character Outline Appearance At first glance Shinji is a typical Asian woman from the crowd; slight and slender. She has wavy, dark brown hair cut at a bob length and parted to her left. Her eyes are a light hazel. She is often seen wearing neutral toned clothes when not in disguise. Personality * Alignment: Neutral Good * MBTI: xSTJ * Personality: Down to earth, calm, friendly yet guarded. Beneath her easygoing, albeit a bit teasing, personality, there lies and inner tenacity and calculating resourcefulness. Background Born to a wealthy and influential family who did business with China and Russia, Shinji’s only misfortune was to be born as the “wrong” race at the wrong time. Despite the Japanese colonial rule, her family was allowed some leniency due to their status and thus could provide for Shinji and her siblings’ early home-school education, which exposed them to both Eastern and Western teachings, along with a Russian nanny whom Shinji grew particularly close to. However when her older brother was suddenly conscripted into the Japanese military, it was a reality check that the family’s privileges were only an illusion. A few years later, her second brother ran away from home to join the anti-Imperialist Resistance which put her and her parents under political scrutiny. After her father was arrested, Shinji and her mother moved south and took refuge under American missionaries. During these times, Shinji attended the church’s public school and learned to swim from the local oyster diver ladies. However things didn’t stay safe there for long as the military oppression grew stronger and a raid on the town separated Shinji from her last family member. She was a prisoner for a while and was supposed to be shipped to Japan…What happened there and how she escaped is a mystery for now, but her time there brought about an unfortunate and early coming of age. Shinji then spent a year hiding and in disguise to avoid the police, and has been careful not reveal who her family was (is?). She learned to survive by completing small jobs here and there and pickpocketing, but had the misfortune of stealing from a certain, white gloved, elderly man…… Spy Agency Stat Ability: Despite having no combat skills, Shinji has a high physical endurance and a tolerance for pain. The years she spent taking dance lessons gifted her with flexibility and a high visual/kinesthetic learning ability. Skills: * Basic nursing/medical knowledge * Pickpocketing * Disguising * Deep sea diving * Piano Languages: Japanese, Korean, English, Russian, Mandarin, some Latin and French Relationship * Eiji: * Jun: A puzzling young man whom she doesn't dislike, yet is often flustered by his comments and at a loss on how to deal with him. * Kasumi: Her intuition screams that this man is nothing but trouble, does her best to avoid being with him alone. * Kuroda: As the only other female member of the group, Shinji enjoys her company and finds Kuroda as a reliable resource on learning more about the other members of the agency. * Kurogane: The closest person she would consider as a friend, they've shared much about their past and interests and have become quite supportive of one another. (Ride or Die BFFLs lol) * Nikita: Seems to get along well with the younger man. Whether she is oblivious to his antics to others, or is simply ignoring it, is unknown... * Takuya: * Teruo: Holds mixed feelings at the moment and regards him a bit more coldly than the others. * Will: * Lt. Col. Yuuki: Has mixed feelings towards the Demon King as she can't be sure if she can trust him, let alone figure out his motives. At the moment she believes he accepted her (is holding her hostage) only for possible intel on the Resistance as well as to have a double agent ready. Trivia Likes: The Ocean, Music (singing, playing. listening), Children Dislikes: IJA (Imperial Japanese Military), her wrist(s) being grabbed, the Demon King??? * Currently wanted for being a member of the Resistance/terrorist * Would like to learn how to drive an automobile * Doesn't leave her back exposed when she's sleeping. * Learned Russian lullabies and how to make Russian pastries from her nanny * Has a strong alcohol tolerance thanks to her father’s side of the family * Showed potential with her piano abilities, but was discouraged once her style became too westernized * Enjoyed her ballet classes as a kid, but had a tendency to ditch once in a while to go swim in the ocean * Was quite fond of a house sparrow she raised with her nanny * She had an old habit of singing or humming when doing chores alone…. Category:D-Squad Category:Character